


[东凯]Sad Things

by qingye233



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingye233/pseuds/qingye233





	[东凯]Sad Things

-1

“我要告诉你了啊。”

“你说吧。”

“我真的要告诉你了啊。”

“你说不说？”

 

-2

我的隔壁搬来一个人。

一个男人，比我小几岁的样子，作息不规律，总加班。我们这个年代的人，已经很不习惯和邻居打招呼，偶尔我和他在走道上碰见，他的眼睛会注视我两三秒，算是个友好的讯号。所以后来有次他的信件被塞错在我的邮箱里，我帮忙塞回他的门缝去。来自一个设计比赛组委会，他的名字叫王凯。

实在不是个有艺术气息的名字，我活到快四十岁，不知道碰见过多少个王凯。其实我的名字也寻常，好在姓少见，但能第一次就读对的人不算多。所以当王凯举着一本《中学语文教学》叫我“靳老师”的时候，我的确惊讶了一下，他指着邮递员在封面上铅笔标记的那个“靳”字对我说，“我没念错吧？”

 

-3

但我和他的故事是很久之后才开始的。

那年夏天有场很大的雨，我从学校回家，看见他坐在门口地上弄电脑。走道半露天，雨水浇在他小腿上，他见我来了才蜷起腿，不好意思地抬头笑了笑。“钥匙丢了，开锁的还没来。”那个场景下我没有别的选择，只能打开自己屋门，问他要不要进来等。

王凯借了我的电源插座和茶几，终于能舒舒服服地摆弄那个黑色背景的软件。“难得天气不好，早下班带回家做，没想到遇上这种事。”我给他倒了热水，看他调整屏幕上图形的排列，是本书的封面，叫《伤心咖啡馆之歌》。他的电脑很不错，邻座老师没收过那个牌子的手机，我不知道他为什么会住在这样的公寓楼里。晚饭的时候他告诉我，还是实习生呢，没什么多余的钱了。

对，我们一起吃的晚饭。有什么办法呢，他在我准备晚饭的时间段里进门来，总不能就这么晾在一边。好在他不挑剔，毕竟我一个人住，饮食上没什么丰盛的准备。但是他吃得似乎太香了，一盘西红柿炒鸡蛋而已。“哥，太谢谢你了，我可真受不了公司盒饭里那种甜的。”

他从这个时候开始叫我“哥”，我下意识想叫他“王同学”，又反应过来他并不是我整天面对的那帮熊孩子。“王凯，凯旋的凯，做新媒体的，就是推送到你微信上那些公众号文章，我就是写那个的。”然后又想起刚刚的工作，“业余也做设计，赚点外快。”那个时候我没有微信，也不知道什么是公众号。但是我知道，该怎么叫他了。

“王凯，我是靳东。”

 

-4

公寓楼的隔音并不好，何况浴室和浴室间只有一面墙。

我第一次听到他哭的时候就是在那儿，夹在水声里，像夏天不动声色的闷雷。谁都有这样的时候，但我已经四十岁，生活足够平淡，没有什么值得动情。我在书桌上改学生的周记，全是勉强的愁绪，我很想告诉他们这不算什么，又知道他们的生活里不会有更大的困难。成绩下滑，考试失利，恋爱不顺，父母不睦，就是这样而已。那王凯呢？我没让自己再想下去。

“落在一个人一生中的雪，我们不能全部看见。每个人都在自己的生命中，孤独地过冬。”*

-5

我们这种人在公园里有个角落，有些时候我去逛逛，不跟谁走，也不带走谁。

但有一次我看见王凯。

他被朋友带来，像个走错路的孩子，但我知道他不是。他穿着白衬衣和牛仔裤，是路灯里窜出来的精灵。有老相识要给他点烟，我拦住了。王凯抬头看我，舔了一下下嘴唇，叫我靳老师。

他肯定是故意的。

 

-6

我第一次把他带上床的时候他哭了，腿在我腰上盘得很紧，手指的力量也可以在背上留下淤痕，但是他哭了。我非常肯定我们轮流把对方压在墙壁上脱衣服的时候都是自愿的，所以害怕和烦躁一起升上来。我不知道自己应该哄他，还是应该穿上裤子走人。可是走又能走到哪里去，这是我的家，何况他的身体还热烈地吞吐着我，这无论如何不像个拒绝。“哥，我不要紧，你继续吧。”他拿一只胳膊挡眼睛，另一只手滑下来攥我的手腕，“我不是疼，我不疼。”我在他的哽咽里又一次冲进去，心里骂了自己八百句禽兽。但我吻他脖子的时候他又快乐起来，在我的身下滑下去，小心翼翼地咬我的嘴唇。

光咬有什么意思呢。  
我伏下身去，他的手指抓住我头发。

 

-7

我们试过几次后入。

他的腰腹凹在床垫上，拿胳膊撑着身体。我必须掐着他的侧腰，有时候滑得捏不住，顶得他往前逃。他在这种姿势下会更投入一点，尽管我不太喜欢。这样看不见他的脸。

但他觉得好，那我没意见。

 

-8

后来我问他为什么在浴室里哭。

他第一次在我面前红了耳朵。

 

-9

Sad nipple syndrome。

他把脑袋埋进被子里，“我能怎么办，我也很绝望啊。”

过会儿又露出眼睛来看我，“你不准好奇，不准试。”

 

END

 

对不起我是一个神经病了。  
*来自刘亮程。


End file.
